


Adults Get Sick Too

by kyaappucino



Series: The Cha-Jung Household [3]
Category: VIXX
Genre: AU, Family, Fluff, M/M, Requested, child!hongbin, child!jaehwan, child!ravi, child!sanhhyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6521965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyaappucino/pseuds/kyaappucino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come in,” Hakyeon said softly, coughing into his arm. There was Ken, his little face covered with a soft cloth mask, holding up socks and a menthol rub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adults Get Sick Too

**Author's Note:**

> answered a prompt for "sick hakyeon and the children take care of him." on my PG blog on tumblr, http://justneofamilythings.tumblr.com 
> 
> in the fic I mention a strange remedy about putting menthol rub on your feet, then putting socks over them to help fight a cold. xD; it's what we do at my house, and it works for us.
> 
> and if anyone was curious, the bed tray looks like this: ( http://bpc.h-cdn.co/assets/16/01/480x480/cratebarrel-reese-foldable-bed-tray.jpg )

When he opened his eyes, Hakyeon felt a heavy weight on his chest, and it physically ached his spine when he coughed. “Woonie?” He attempted to turn on his side, and ended up facing the nightstand, where a tray of piping hot porridge had been placed there with a note peeking out from underneath the porridge bowl. Behind the porridge, the numbers on their digital clock read: 8:30am–he should have been at the dance studio an hour ago. Sighing, he propped himself up using his elbows and reaches for the folded note.

_Drove to the dance studio to tell Minhyuk you can’t be there today. Be back soon._

_Love you lots,_

_Taekwoon_

Hakyeon groaned and wondered how his children were going to survive the day when both parents were busy–and decided to focus on getting better so that he could help out a little around the house, at least. He’d scarcely taken his first bite of porridge when there was a knock at the door.

“Come in,” Hakyeon said softly, coughing into his arm. There was Ken, his little face covered with a soft cloth mask, holding up socks and a menthol rub. Hakyeon almost laughed–it was the same remedy he had often given to the children whenever they had a bad cold. 

“Appa said we had to take care of you while he was gone!” Hongbin had probably insisted he wear the face mask, Hakyeon mused. “Awww, Jaehwannie, thank you~ eomma would hug you if I wasn’t so sick.” Ken had dropped the socks and the tub of menthol rub next to him on the bed and placed his small hand on Hakyeon’s forehead. 

“Woh, eomma’s burning up! Binnie-ah~ what do we do now?” Hakyeon winced at Ken’s raised voice. Immediately Ken clapped a hand to his cloth-covered mouth and his mother only gave a weak smile, petting his eldest son’s cheek fondly.

There was a crackling sound before Hongbin’s voice was clearly heard over the baby monitor, still set up in Hakyeon and Taekwoon’s bedroom. “Get the bed tray, appa probably forgot to give it to eomma. Shikkie-ah’s getting the cooling cloths ready.” 

There was a questioning coo from Hyuk and Hakyeon heard Hongbin say, “Eomma is sick but we’re gonna make him all better–appa said so.”

It was so cute that Hakyeon almost wished he were sick everyday. Almost. He reached for a box of tissues and blew into it, sighing. The skin around his nose would _surely_ start to peel, and that was one of the things he hated about catching a cold.

Ken left to get the bed tray, and was later joined by Wonshik, who was carrying a small basin full of cold water. Later on Hakyeon was eating porridge while Wonshik’s hands soaked a white cloth in the cold water, while Ken had taken the menthol rub and put some on Hakyeon’s feet, before covering his mother’s feet with the socks. It had been a strange custom passed down from Hakyeon’s own mother, but somehow it always made short work of colds in the Cha household.

When Hakyeon’s eyelids began to droop, he said softly, “I’m going to go to sleep. But thank you, dears. You’re the best children a mother could ask for, really.” the last thing he remembered is hearing the cooling cloth being dipped in water and the sensation of it being placed on his forehead, and the rest faded as he sank into fever-induced slumber.

★ 

_“Sunshine, you’re my spotlight_  
Everyone is shocked at me like this  
I can’t imagine being without you…”

Yawning, the next time Hakyeon opened his eyes it was already dark out, and he heard his husband’s voice from the kitchen downstairs. While there was still a bit of heat that was trying to escape from his body, the heaviness that had settled on his chest was getting better. 

He felt well enough to try and get out of bed, but was stopped by a small, yet strong hand on his left arm. He looked down and saw Hyuk, wearing a small cloth mask over his face, staring up at Hakyeon with dark eyes. 

“Did your hyungs tell you not to let me get out of bed?” Hakyeon asked quietly, carding a hand through Hyuk’s jet-black hair, feeling the damp strands. He smells of soap and body wash, reminding Hakyeon of how he really needs to take a bath. 

“Appa.” Hyuk said clearly, and hands Hakyeon a small packet. He recognizes it as cold medicine and looks to his side–there’s a steaming mug with a ‘get well soon’ card leaning on it, from Minhyuk. Feeling Hyuk’s gaze on him the entire time, Hakyeon washes down the cold pills with the mug, the faint sweet taste of milk tea spreading on his tongue. 

“Well, at least I can taste something…” Hakyeon murmured, suppressing another coughing fit by draining the mug dry, placing it back onto the nightstand. He leans back on the pillows and smiles at Hyuk, who continues to look at him, his eyes a mirror image of his father’s intense gaze. 

“What’s wrong, Hyogie?” Hakyeon asks, wanting to pull his youngest son in for a hug but not wanting to pass on his illness.

“Don’t die.” 

Hakyeon feels a sneeze coming on and he searches for the tissue box, finding it underneath the covers. He blows his nose before replying to his youngest son. “It’s just a cold, Hyogie. I’m not gonna die from it–I want to watch you grow old and I want to stop you from ever getting married!”

“Gross, eomma!” was the reply from Hyuk, and Hakyeon could picture the grimace behind the cloth mask. “If I get married who’s gonna make sure you don’t get attacked?”

“Attacked? By who?”

Hyuk looked up at his mother, and said in a serious voice, “Ninjas.” 

Hakyeon blew his nose into even more tissues and nodded solemnly. “Ah, I see. You’ll protect appa and eomma from the ninjas, won’t you Hyogie?” 

His youngest son nodded and as if to prove it, got up from the bed and did a small kick, imitated from one of the shows that his brothers liked to watch with him. It was good, though Hyuk almost lost his balance. He considered telling Taekwoon to sign Hyuk up for martial arts classes when he got a little bit older.

“Haha, I feel safer already with you, Master Hyogie. Could you do me a favor and check up on your appa? He might be alone in the kitchen, unprotected from the ninjas!”

Hyuk looked worried and nodded, Hakyeon watching his small body run out of the room and down the stairs. 

The last thing he heard was Taekwoon’s soft voice and Hyuk’s pleased laughter, before he yawned and buried himself in the covers, feeling warm and loved and safe.

★ 

“Eomma, eomma.” the next time Hakyeon awoke, Hongbin was gently shaking him awake. “Yes, Binnie-ah? What is it? Have you eaten dinner already?” Hakyeon asked slowly, still drunk on sleep, but feeling much better. His nose was still blocked, and there was still a little tickle in his throat, but for the most part the heat inside of his body was gone.

“Yes, but you haven’t and appa told me to tell you that he’s just giving Hyuk and Shikkie-ah a bath.” The pretty flower boy was seated on a chair next to his bed, the tablet that was usually in his hands was gone, instead Hongbin had the bed tray in front of him, with a bowl of ramyeon and a cold glass of tea. Hongbin adjusted the cloth mask he was wearing and waited, looking at his mother expectantly.

Hakyeon sat up in bed, and smoothed out the covers. The crumpled tissue balls that were littered around his side of the bed was gone, and he felt a little damp, and smelled clean. He smiled. Taekwoon was such a caring father and husband–he’d learned how to gently sponge down Hakyeon’s body when he was too weak or fast asleep to take a proper bath. He wondered what he did to deserve such a wonderful family, and was pleased to discover that he could taste the spicy kick that came with his husband’s signature noodle dish.

After glancing at Hakyeon and satisfied with his appetite, Hongbin left the room and came back with his tablet, opening up his music app. “You wanna hear what Shikkie did on my iPad?” Hakyeon nodded enthusiastically–he had been busy at the dance studio before he’d gotten sick and knew that Wonshik had taken up a new hobby. He set up the playlist and picked up the now empty bowl and glass, calling for his father as he went downstairs.

Hongbin had left his tablet on the nightstand, Hakyeon picking it up and before he knew it, he was listening to a really upbeat remix of one of Taekwoon’s songs. When Hongbin had returned, he had a new glass of tea in his hands and the fourth track was already playing – it was a nyancat version of one of Taekwoon’s songs, fanmade. It sounded like a jazz track with ‘nyan’ replacing some of the words, which made Hakyeon laugh. 

“That one’s my favorite! It isn’t made by Shikkie though, one of appa’s fans linked it to his twitter.” The glass was pushed into Hakyeon’s hands in exchange for his tablet, and Hongbin turned up the volume so his mother could enjoy the track.

“Your brother’s mixing skills are pretty good, Binnie-ah.” Hakyeon sipped some tea to cool off the spicy assault on his tongue. “My students would probably love dancing to some of his remixes next week. Shikkie made it all by himself?” It seemed like his children were uncovering their special talents; time seemed to be moving much too quickly.

Hongbin nodded happily. “He doesn’t think it’s good but I made him save it to my Maximum DJ app. I’ll burn you a CD for your students after school if you want, eomma.” 

Hakyeon was about to answer when his husband entered the room, face also covered in a cloth mask. “Binnie,” Taekwoon’s voice was even softer now, muffled because of the mask. Hongbin nodded in understanding and bid his parents goodnight, hugging Taekwoon before running off and into his and Wonshik’s shared bathroom.

★ 

When they were finally alone, Taekwoon sat next to his husband in bed. “You feeling better, Yeonnie?” he asked warmly, pressing his palm onto Hakyeon’s cheek, checking for his temperature. Hakyeon leaned into his touch, nodding. “Much better now. The kids did a great job…” Hakyeon whined when he felt Taekwoon’s hand leave his cheek, and saw that Taekwoon was pouting.

“And I didn’t?” 

Hakyeon reached for Taekwoon’s hand and kissed each fingertip, saving the palm for last. “You always do. You’re so good to me, sweetie.” He wished he could kiss the smile back onto his pouting husband’s face, but he didn’t want Taekwoon to get sick. “…make sure to disinfect that hand,” he added jokingly.

His husband smiled and shook his head. Instead he crawled underneath the covers and embraced Hakyeon, trying to make himself as small as possible so that his head was resting on Hakyeon’s heart, cheeks turning pink when he felt the elder’s heartbeat speed up.

“We made a vow when we got married. In sickness and in health, right?” Taekwoon said sleepily. 

“Yeah,” Hakyeon murmured affectionately, though hoping beyond hope that his husband wouldn’t catch the cold from him.

“I guess we did.”


End file.
